


a study of you and the curiosity of dreams

by Anonymous



Series: a study of pretty words and pretty meanings [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: i don’t really dream, send help, why am i writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	a study of you and the curiosity of dreams

everything about you is like dreaming, i think.

<strike>but i don't get much sleep so i wouldn't really know.</strike>

it seems like a world of carefully crafted illusions

perhaps too perfect to be real.

but we are here;

we are alive;

and we are real.

the way your touch is addicting

and the fireworks when we kiss

and how i want to spend all of my time with you

and being absolutely hopeless.

somehow it's all real.

<strike>trust me here, i've done more than pinch myself.</strike>

i think if i was dreaming i wouldn't be quite so afraid

i would have done some of the things that i've only written

and i would have kissed you a lot sooner.

i suppose there are a few downsides to reality.

but i wouldn't have it any other way.

in a way, i suppose, part of this is dreaming.

daydreams of you

of things that have happened

and of some that haven’t.

but daydreams don’t block out reality

and thank god this reality isn’t an illusion of my thoughts.

<strike>thank god for defying anxiety, on occasions.</strike>

i have nightmares of

falling

falling

falling

sometimes

as i’m spiraling into endless irrational thoughts and panic.

but right now,

the only falling i’m doing is falling for you.


End file.
